1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles suitable for traveling on rough terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle suitable for traveling on rough terrain, a recreational off-highway vehicle (which will hereinafter be referred to as an “ROV”) is conventionally known. U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,008 B2 discloses an ROV in which an engine is disposed below two seats arranged in a vehicle width direction. The ROV disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,008 B2 includes a transmission case in which a continuously variable transmission (which will hereinafter be referred to as a “CVT”) is provided. The transmission case is integral with the engine.